Return of the Lost
by Lyricalmiracle134
Summary: This is the sequel to The Last Stand, I hope you enjoy it!


**Hey guys, I have combined two ideas I had, one from "Train of Afterlife" which is a very touching graphic story and I would also like to credit Twiliunicorn for helping me out by sharing a fabulous idea and I give my thanks to her as well! (I wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for her) :)**

* * *

'Where... Where am I?' I think as I open my eyes to find myself in a seemingly endless void of mist. I open my mouth to call out someone's name, but then stopped short. 'Who's name was I going to call?' The thought echoes throughout my mind.

'Who am I?'

Panic seizes my body, I touch the side of my face with my fingers as if trying to draw memories to me. But that is in vain for I remember nothing.

Suddenly a bright light emanates in the distance. I timidly walk towards it, to find something glowing beneath the white mist on the ground. I reach down and pick up the object that is,

"A geo?" I whisper in confusion. Somehow I couldn't remember my own identity but I could remember what this item was. Suddenly the geo started to glow and it brightened with every passing second. I wanted to drop it, but I couldn't. I watched as I was engulfed into the light, it was so bright I had to close my eyes.

When I finally opened them, a giant white crystal creature was floating in front of me, it's long tail, circling the area where I stand.

"You have come so far." it's voice whispered in my head.

"Who are you?" I question the being before me, it tilted it's head at my words.

"I suppose that you do not remember anymore. I am Kaio, the Ultimate Form Spectrobe whom your partner unleashed in this time of great need." Kaio explained, and I could feel a surge of recognition but I couldn't remember who this partner of mine was.

"Who was this partner of mine and why am I here?" I asked. Kaio lifted me up into the air and examined me closely.

"His name is Rallen, he is a very powerful Spectrobe Master. Perhaps the most powerful one I've ever come across in eons." Kaio stated, I could detect a hint of admiration and pride in it's voice.

"Rallen..." I whispered, his name rolling off my tongue so easily, as if I had said it many times. A memory suddenly flashed into my mind, it was of a young man with red hair smiling at me while he gave me a thumbs up.

"But... That doesn't explain why I am here." I state, giving Kaio a quizzical look.

The Spectrobe bowed it's head as it seemed to choose its next words carefully.

"You are here because I have saved you from a horrible fate. One that you did not deserve, you and your partner saved this galaxy. I couldn't bear to see such a pure individual die under those circumstances." as those words settled, I couldn't do anything but stare at the majestic spectrobe in disbelief, I was at a loss for words.

"I died?" I whisper as I gaze at Kaio, who is now my savior.

"Yes, but I have resurrected your soul." Kaio answered. I look up at it,

"Can I return to my former life?" I ask.

"I'm afraid not young one." was the response I received. I could feel my eyes start to fill up.

"Why not?" I ask as hot tears splash down onto my cheeks.

"In order for me to save you, we must become one." Kaio answered. I was taken aback by this as prior knowledge of these creatures of the light came to my mind.

"That must be impossible. There has never been anything like that before." I state. Kaio was amused with this response.

"No, it is not impossible. Together, we will become one. You will be my physical body, for myself will slumber. You will gain my powers and walk among the land as a Goddess."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"A Goddess?" I whisper, "I'm nowhere near the status of a Goddess."

"But you will be! Once we merge and become one." Kaio persisted.

"Do I have a choice?" The question tumbled from my lips as I held onto the hope that I could return to my former life. At these words Kaio came closer, large, blue eyes regarding me curiously. There was emotion in those eyes-sympathy-perhaps?

"No," it began.

"I have power beyond that of the stars and supernovas but death. Young one is a very tricky thing. What I have done binds you eternally to me until the day you perish. In the way that fate had intended." There it was. The ultimatum. I would trade my humanity, my past, and my future to become a goddess. It was obvious that there wasn't anything I could do to stop it, so I simply bit my lip and nodded. My eyelids grew heavy, and everything faded back to black.

* * *

**Okay guys! That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! And my thanks and credit for this story goes to Twiliunicorn, for I would not have been able to write such a fantastic sequel without her. :) Stay tuned for more. ~ Lyricalmiracle134  
**


End file.
